Téa’s Angel
by Deena70
Summary: After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn’t agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution… RT
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ _If I wished hard enough, will the Wish Fairy grant my wish? U_U Guess not. My bad._

_Author's note:_ (Bangs head against wall) Ugh! I'm losing inspiration – FAST!!! So I'm trying to overcome my writer's block by creating this crappy little fic, starring my fav couple: **Ryou/Téa**! Does anyone have creative pills so I can get my creative juices flowing? U_U Sorry, stupid question. (Bangs head against wall) I'm getting weirder everyday. Anyway, I know this story won't get much reviews. It's supposed to be something to be random with…so updating will sometimes be slow. -____- Okay, Jade, put down that knife nice and easy. ^_^ On a happier note, I'll be updating "_Secret Admirer_" soon. Don't know how soon, but _soon_.

This chapter is dedicated to all who have suffered a broken heart. Be strong.

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian Angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution… (A/U)

********************************

Prologue: Bringing On The Heartbreak 

********************************

The weather was bitterly cold as it was the winter season. Snow fell gently down the pavement, blanketing the streets with white cotton. The soles of Téa's boots scrunched soundlessly as she made her way to her boyfriend Duke Devlin's house, humming happily to herself. In her arms was a square package, Duke's Christmas gift. She had saved up three months worth of her allowance for this moment, and she could hardly wait to give it to Duke. 

Lately, she had been very busy with dance practice and couldn't spend as much time as she would have liked with Duke. So today she wanted to give him a pleasant surprise by visiting him unexpectedly. Duke lived only four blocks away, and as she was walking over there, she noticed Duke's car was parked in the driveway. In fact, it was running. Maybe he was about to leave.

Téa walked over quickly to the driveway, hoping to flag him down. She saw a shadow moving inside the car. _Is he checking his hair or something?_ She wondered. 

She was standing right next to the driver's-side door when she saw the shadow moved again. Then it broke apart. There were _two_ shadows. And then one of the shadows…_giggled_.

_Omigod…_ Téa's breath caught in her throat, her eyes rounding. The gift in her hand fell to the ground with a "thump". _No…it can't be…Duke wouldn't…_

Because if her suspicion was right, then Duke was in there with another girl!

And he was. Téa could now make out the face of Serenity, Joey's younger sister. She had just come from Brooklyn to visit Joey for Christmas, Téa's eyes were brimming with tears, but she wasn't going to break down. Especially not here in front of Duke.

Before she even thought about what she was doing, Téa slammed her open palm against the window. Duke and his little friend both jumped, but she was fuming. _They are so lucky I'm not skilled in karate,_ she thought furiously.

" Téa?" Duke's voice was muted by the closed car window. He just sat there for a second, and Téa was sure he didn't know what to do. His eyes were so wide it almost filled his entire head. 

The brunette glared him down as hard as she could, fighting back the tears. She was very **very **mad. " Duke, get your butt out of the car," she said slowly.

He muttered something to Serenity and the girl screeched in indignation. She swung the door open and stepped outside, her eyes flashing with fury. " What are you, a pathological liar!? You told me you broke up with her!"

" Serenity, I – "

" Get over yourself, Duke," Serenity snapped. " You are so not worth it."

Then she looked Téa straight in the face. It was horrible, but the first thought that crossed Téa's mind was that Serenity wasn't so beautiful. But the next thing she said gained her Téa's respect and made her think she was damn good-looking.

" Give him hell. Then give him some more for me." She turned and walked away. 

Duke pushed the door open and climbed out. He actually turned around and look after Serenity as she walked off. If he had yelled after her, Téa would have done some physical harm. But he didn't. He glanced at Téa, his green eyes all-sorrowful on her. 

" Téa – "

" I don't want to see your face. Ever again," Téa snapped and started to walk away. 

" But Téa – "

She held up one hand. " No buts! I mean it! It's over, Duke!" Téa quickly took off, her tears running down as she ran to the sanctuary of her room. 

Her parents were at home. Her mother looked shocked when Téa suddenly raced up the stairs to her bedroom in tears. " What happened?" Mrs. Gardner looked at her husband in distress.

Mr. Gardner sighed. " It's one of those days again, honey."

Mrs. Gardner nodded and frowned. 

Téa locked herself in her room and cried like she had never cried before. She grabbed all of the presents Duke had given her during their three-year-relationship. The teddy bears…the flowers…the beautiful dresses… She threw them out and stuffed them into a plastic. She would throw them out into the garbage tomorrow. At last, the only item left to remind her of her deceitful ex-boyfriend was a picture. The picture of his handsome smiling face, holding her hand as they walked down the beach together. Téa held it up, her vision blurry with the tears she shed. 

And she made a vow. 

" Never again. I'll never fall in love. Never!" She threw the picture against the wall.

It shattered into a thousand pieces.

Just like her heart…

****************

**End of Prologue**

****************


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wow, shocker there. -___-;;_

_Author's note:_ AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! People actually like the story!!! (Blinks) That's weird since I find it crappy. (Shrugs) Oh well. I think I'm going to take a looooooooooooooong nap after uploading this chapter. My brain is malfunctioning with so many fics to update. @_@  Okay, so it's my own fault. But can you blame me? I needed something to fill up my empty time. Plus, I'm trying to construct my first pro-Anzu website! So you can imagine how I'm busy. This chapter is dedicated to **Lily of the Shadows**. Because without her, this fic would have updated a thousand years later. ^_^;;  

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution…     (A/U)

*****************************

Chapter One: New Boy Next Door 

*****************************

Sixteen-year-old Téa Gardner tilted her head curiously as a truck drove into her next-door neighbor's driveway. She forgot her history homework as she peered through the window, wondering what the occasion was.

Suddenly, her bedroom door swung open to reveal her very excited mother. " New neighbors!" she exclaimed. 

" New neighbors?" Téa echoed, surprised. " You mean, Mr. Tanaka and his wife moved out already?"

In reality, Téa had actually known that Mr. Tanaka and his wife had wanted to go to California. Their only daughter Reika was pregnant, and they wanted to live closer to her. However, Téa hadn't anticipated such an early leave. The Tanakas were dear family friends. They always visited the Gardners, giving them freshly baked cookies, inviting them over for tea… She was going to miss the elderly couple. 

" Yes, just this morning," Mrs. Gardner answered. " And I hear they have a handsome young son," she added.

Téa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ever since the fiasco last year, she never wanted a boyfriend again. The worst kinds of boys were like Duke Devlin: self-centered, arrogant and stuck-up. She hadn't noticed Duke's faults before. Once upon a time, she worshipped the ground he walked on. Now she knew better. It was okay to be friends with boys. They could be a blast to hang out with. But get too close and – _wham!_ – they stomp your hearts and tear your life apart. It was a lesson she had learned well and wasn't anxious to repeat.

" Oh, look at the time! I'm going to be late for my school meeting. Now remember, don't talk to strangers, your dinner is in the oven, and if you have any trouble, call 911."

Téa nodded. " Goodbye!"

The black Honda soon left the garage. Her father had already left for the restaurant (he's a cook), so Téa was alone in the house. Her focus returned to her homework, biting the bottom of her pencil thoughtfully.

**Question: Write a 1000-word essay on the biography of Abraham Lincoln.**

Téa's concentration was destroyed when there was a sudden "SMASH" sound from next door. " What the heck?" She pulled up the window and looked down. 

" Watch it! Don't you know it's fragile!?"

Two workers glared at each other. A box supposedly full of fragile things had fallen to the ground, the contents probably broken. 

" Omigod! Did something happen?" A man ran out of the house in panic.

" This idiot over here dropped your box."

" What!?"

" Calm down, Dad."

Téa's eyes widened as her eyes settled on a gorgeous fair-haired albino around her age walking to his father. He was wearing a blue jacket and jeans, his arms carrying a heavy box as if it was nothing at all. _He has the most beautiful smile… _Téa thought dreamily. " I'm sure he didn't mean to do it," he continued.

She watched as her new neighbors carried the boxes and re-entered the house. But this time, the white-haired boy raised his eyes, as if he knew someone was spying on him. His eyes roved over to Téa's window and their eyes met. For a second, Téa thought her heart had stopped beating. She quickly stumbled backward, hoping he hadn't glimpsed her. _Maybe he didn't,_ she thought. _After all, it's kinda dark now. Jeez. He probably thinks I'm some kind of crazy stalker. _

" And why not? You were ogling him."

Téa turned around and gasped. She was shocked to find a beautiful blond sitting on her previously empty chair, dressed in a too-sexy outfit. 

" W-Who are you!?"

The blond smiled saucily and raised an eyebrow. " Is that how you greet your guardian angel?"

" My WHAT!? Look, I don't know who you are. But you better get out of my house before I call the police!" Téa dashed to her cell phone, preparing to dial the number. She was surprised when the cell phone suddenly flew from her hands and ended up on Mai's palm.

" Téa, calm down. I'm really your guardian angel. My name is Mai Valentine and I'm here to spice up your life with a thing call romance."

Téa looked at her in disbelief. " Romance? I don't need romance. Romance is for people who foolishly believe in happy endings and fairy-tales," she said bitterly.

" See!" Mai exclaimed. " You've forgotten how to love. And that's why I'm here."

Téa crossed her arms. " I don't need romance. And I certainly don't need love. My life is already complicated as it is. Just leave me alone."

Mai rolled her eyes. " There you go again. It's getting old, Téa. Just because a guy broke your heart, doesn't mean you can't start over again. Duke was a mistake but – "

" How did you know about Duke?" Téa demanded.

" Like I said, I'm your guardian angel. I know everything about you."

" This is too much!" Téa flopped back on her bed, closing her eyes. " This is a dream. And now I'm going to wake up." 

" I'm afraid it isn't so simple," Mai smirked. " I'm here to stay until you come out of your shell and fall in love."

******************

**End of Chapter One**

******************

_Author's note:_ One more thing, does anyone want Joey/Mai or Seto/Serenity pairings? Because if you do, say it now or forever hold your peace. I'll add them the next chapter but you better hurry! PRESS THAT PRETTY BUTTON ON THE LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!__


	3. Chaper Two

_Disclaimer:_ _I'll be ruler of the universe before I own Yu-Gi-Oh._

_Author's note:_ I'VE FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!! -___- Okay Jade, you can stop nagging me now. At least I've updated. ^_^ I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the reviews. And since 1/4 reviewers wanted Mai/Joey, I'll give you Mai/Joey. Sorry Seto/Serenity fans, but not many people voted for the coupling. ^_^;; Maybe next time. Ahem. Anyway I'm already half-done with the next chapter, but if you don't review, the third chapter goes into my garage, ya hear? Yep. I'm blackmailing you. So start reading and reviewing! XD

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution… (A/U)

********************************

Chapter Two: Neighbors Coming Over 

********************************

" So I'm stuck with you. Great." Téa banged her head against the bedpost. 

Mai smirked. " It isn't that bad. Besides, all you need to do to get rid of me, is to – "

" Fall in love. Yeah, yeah, I get it." Téa looked upward, asking the lord _Why me?_ " How on earth am I going to explain you to my parents?"

"Téa, I'm home!"

Téa froze, her eyes widened in shock. " Mom's home already!" she exclaimed. " This is _so_ not good." She looked around frantically, searching for the right hiding place for Mai. 

She could hear footsteps outside her door. Oh no! She was coming! Téa grabbed Mai and pulled her down the bed. " Hide in there," she whispered.

" Why don't you just tell your mother the truth?" Mai whispered back.

" Oh yeah. Like she's going to believe I have a guardian angel who suddenly appears so that she can teach me to fall in love. Right, she'd believe that," Téa said sarcastically. 

" Believe what?"

Téa jumped a little as she whirled around to see her mother, hands on her hips, looking at her suspiciously. " Oh, hello, Mom. He-he."

" What's wrong with you?" Mrs. Gardner asked. " You look like you're hiding something."

_Okay,_ _Téa. Act casual. _" Me? No, of course not!" Téa laughed nervously. " Whatever gave you that idea? I was just doing my homework. No angel suddenly landed in my room. Of course not. He-he." She winced. _Great going, Téa. Mom's gonna know for sure._

Mrs. Gardner raised an eyebrow. " All right then. Just be sure to finish your work soon. I've just invited our new neighbors over for dinner so I'll need your help to prepare the food."

Téa nodded. Then she suddenly yelled, " WHAT!?"

" What's wrong? I thought it'd be great to have them over to get to know each other. Mr. Tanaka always said to be a good neighbor, you must be one yourself," her mother replied.

**ACHOO!!!!!!!**

" Who sneezed?" Mrs. Gardner looked around curiously.

" Oh, it was me." Téa pinched her nose and pretended to sneeze. " Achoo! It's kinda cold now. Must be the wind."

Mrs. Gardner looked at the closed window and cocked her head. " Really? But there's no wind." 

**ACHOO!!!!!!!! **

" Now I know it didn't come from you." Mrs. Gardner followed the sound and kneeled down the bed. " Téa, what in heaven's name did you do!?"

Téa gulped. She was going to be grounded for life. " Mom…I can explain – "

" That's right. Why didn't you clean the dust under here? Ugh!" Mrs. Mazaki looked at her daughter sternly. " You're going to clean your room this weekend, is that understood?"

Téa blinked. She wasn't expecting that. She looked down the bed and found no Mai.

" Now please hurry up and get downstairs, okay?" Mrs. Mazaki left the room for the kitchen, leaving a very perplexed Téa. " Where's Mai? Was she my imaginaion after all?" she wondered aloud.

" You wish," a voice behind her said.

Téa shot a look at the smirking blond sitting on her bed. " You almost caused me big trouble! Where did you go anyway?"

In reply, Mai made herself disappear and reappear in front of Téa. " Angels have the power to be visible or invisible to the human eye," she explained. 

" Why didn't you say so before!?" Téa growled.

Mai shrugged. " You didn't ask. But back to more important things," she smiled, " what's this I hear about neighbors coming over?" 

" None of your business!" the brunette snapped. " It's just a neighborly nicetie."

" So you're going to see hunk with brown eyes again, huh?" Mai teased.

Téa blushed a little. " Shut up."

Mai chuckled. " Well, there _is_ a way to make me give up. If you really don't want to fall in love, just go through the night with him and show me you don't feel the least bit attracted to him, okay?" 

Téa knew who the '_him_' was, and decided this would be easy. " Deal. But I warn you, I've been through a whole year without falling for anybody. And I don't think a little meeting with a neighbor will change anything." With that, she went downstairs and prepared for the neighbors' arrival.

Mai smiled. " That was easy. Now this will be fun…" Smirking, she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

******************

**End of Chapter Two**

******************

_Author's note:_ That's it for now. More reviews, more chapters! 


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer:_ _I wish I might, I wish I did, own that great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh. _

_Author's note:_ Hiya! I updated again! I love all the reviews!!! They motivated me to continue. -____-  Actually, both the reviews and Jade helped. She's such a persistant person (sigh). I need a loooooooooooooooong nap after this chapter. I've been cracking my brain open over some stupid geography questions. No offence to those who love the subject, but I hate it. X_X  I can't seem to memorize all the maps, directions and stuff. This chapter is dedicated to Jade, because she forced me to make the chapter extra long. XD  Don't expect a fast update after this chappie!

_P.S._ Expect Mai/Joey romance in Chapter Four!

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution…     (A/U)

*****************************

Chapter Three: Stuck With Bakura 

*****************************

Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

" Oh, they're fifteen minutes early. Téa, go stall them won't you?" Mrs. Gardner asked as she continued to prepare dinner. Her daughter nodded and headed for the door. _Remember Téa, act natural; _She coached herself as she reached for the doorknob. " Hello, welcome to – "

" Hi!" The light-haired teenager she had seen earlier smiled charmingly, tilting his head to one side. " My name is Ryou Bakura, your new neighbor."

_It's him…_ She opened her mouth then shut it again. _Say something, Téa! C'mon, he won't bite! _Unfortunately, while her mind was willing her mouth refused to work. What is it about him that made her so nervous?

" Err…my name is…umm…Téa Gardner and…err…welcome…he-he." _Smooth talking, Téa. You'd probably win the award for Best Sounding Like An Idiot._ She gestured for him to enter, forcing herself to look down at her feet, and not at his gorgeous eyes. Damn, but he did have the most beautiful brown eyes…

_Stop thinking, idiot! Is this how you're going to prove to Mai that you don't feel attracted to him?_ She took a deep breath to compose herself. _As soon as you shut this door, make small talk, have dinner, then he'll be out of your life. Don't blow this._ " So…where's the rest of your family?" she asked. There, a perfectly good question.

The light in Ryou's eyes dimmed a little. " My father's busy doing his job right now."

" What about your mother?" Téa asked.

" She's dead."

And Téa felt like an absolute dork. " I-I'm sorry."

" It's okay, you didn't know…"

Thankfully, her mother suddenly yelled, " Dinner time!"

Téa led Ryou to the hall where they would be eating. She left for the kitchen to take the food out. 

Unbeknown to her, Mai had been watching the two interact the whole time from a hidden corner. " This is not good. If I don't do something soon, they'll probably never meet again. And I _know_ Téa is interested with Ryou. Hmm…" Her eyes zeroed in on the big bowl of hot soup Téa was carrying over to the table, and she smirked.

" Here let me help you." Ryou stood up and walked over to Téa.

" No thanks. I think I can manage – AHHHH!!!" Téa tripped on something and the bowl fell. The contents splashed all over Ryou's clothing. " Oh, Ryou, I am _so_ sorry! I'm such a klutz!" she cried, mortified.

" It's all right," Ryou said as he pulled out his jacket. 

 " Give it to me. I'll dry it." Téa took the wet jacket from him and pulled him into the bathroom. After disappearing into the bathroom, Mai appeared and quickly put a chair under the knob.

" Can you open the door, Ryou. It's kinda hot…" Téa said as the blow dryer dried the wet jacket.

Ryou turned the knob. Surprised, he turned it again. " I can't! We're locked in!" he gasped. 

" No way! Let me try." Téa twisted and tugged the knob in vain. " Maybe if we screamed loud enough, Mrs. Gardner will hear us?" Ryou suggested.

" Good idea." Téa knocked the door as loudly as she could and yelled, " MOM!!!!! WE'RE STUCK IN THE BATHROOM!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Mai had taken care of the problem. " What? My husband needs my help?" Mrs. Gardner gasped as she gripped the phone.

" Yes. It seems the kitchen blew up and everything's a mess," said the '_police_'.

" All right. I'll head on over right away!" Mrs. Gardner hung up and ran as fast as she could to the car. " Good thing I know how to throw my voice," Mai said as she watched the Honda drive out. " Now to check up on lover-girl."

Téa kept banging the door, but finally she gave up. " I guess we'll have to wait for someone to open from the other side. Till then…we're stuck here. Oh, great!" She started to bang her head against the wall.

" Hey, stop that! You'll injure yourself!" Ryou exclaimed.

" I know. But it's my way of relieving stress," Téa replied as she continued banging her brains out. She was surprised when Ryou's arms held her back. " Hey, I don't think stress is worth having blood lost," he said softly.

Téa nodded, blushing slightly. " You can let me go now."

Ryou blinked, then smiled sheepishly and tried to pull his hands away. " What the – "

" What's wrong now?" Téa was almost afraid to ask.

" My hands are stuck!" Ryou cried.

" WHAT!?" Téa tried to push Ryou away but he wasn't budging. " Ryou, is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  


" I swear it isn't!" he said as he urged his hands to release Téa waist. 

" This is _so_ not good. Ugh!" Téa groaned. She had a small sneaking suspicion that her so-called '_guardian angel_' had something to do with this whole night's fiasco.

Mai smirked, hiding the superglue behind her back. She stood outside the bathroom window, watching them with a very satisfied expression. 

Awkward silence ensued. Téa and Ryou stood there, blushing and staring at some distant point away from each other's faces. Finally, she couldn't take the silence and she asked, " Ryou, talk to me. If we don't make conversation soon, I think I'm going to pull out my hair."

Ryou smiled. " Pull out your hair? That's rather drastic, isn't it?"

" Not in this circumstances," she said. 

" Okay then…what do we talk about?"

" Anything. What about your hobbies?" she suggested.

" Hmm…well, I like to play the guitar."

 Téa smiled. " Play the guitar? What sort of music do you play?"

" Any kind."

Téa laughed. " Ryou, if we have to pass the time, you'll have to explain."

" Oh, but it's rather boring…"

" Ryou, we have all the time in the world. We're stuck here, remember?" 

Ryou blushed sweetly. " You're right. Umm…I write my own songs and I play them with my guitar. I'm an amateur really. I only play it for fun while I travel around with my dad. He's an archeologist, but he prefers to think of himself as a traveler. This time, Dad decided not to take me along to his excavation in Egypt. So…here I am."

" It must be lonely…" Téa whispered. She couldn't imagine living without her father.

" I'm used to it…" 

They grew silent again, staring at some distant point beyond them. Téa tried hard to cling to the bitter memory of Duke Devlin, but here was Ryou, the sweetest boy she had ever come across. He was so lonely. He probably had no friends because he constantly moved about. He had a father who was almost never at home. He had no other living relation… And it was almost Christmas too! There and then, Téa vowed that she would visit her new neighbor as often as she could. Mr. Tanaka would have done that for Ryou too…

Five minutes…ten minutes must have ticked by. Téa's legs were growing tired and almost gave way. But Ryou held her steadily. " Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

" I'm fine. A little tired, that's all…" she sighed. " Maybe we should continue talking. Err…my turn I guess. I like to dance. Well, dancing isn't exactly a hobby. It's more like a dream. My goal is to study in New York and become a dancer. Do you know how to dance?"

" Me? No…" Ryou blushed.

"I bet you're a natural at lots of things," Téa teased. " Come on. I'll teach you a few moves." Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders. 

" But I've never – " 

" Follow my lead," Téa said firmly. Humming a small tune, she pulled him into a slow dance. It was the easiest form of dancing she had learned…and Ryou seemed be getting the hang of it. " Hey, I'm dancing!" he exclaimed, smiling. 

" Ryou, you're a natural-born dancer!" Téa laughed.  

Ryou blushed. " Thank you. I guess I don't have two left feet after all."

Unfortunately, as he said it, he tripped over his feet and fell forward. The two uttered a surprised cry and fell to the ground, with Téa under him. 

" Téa, I'm home. Sorry I had to leave you, dear. Someone pulled a prank phone call one me… Téa?" Mrs. Gardner stopped and looked around. Where was her daughter? She caught sight of a stool under a doorknob and walked over. "Téa, are you in there?"

The brunette's eyes widened. " Oh no! Ryou, please get off!"  
  


Ryou tried to. He really did. " I-I can't! My hands are stuck, remember?" 

So what did you think Mrs. Gardner felt like when she saw Téa under Ryou with their arms around each other, lying on the bathroom floor?

********************

**End of Chapter Three**

********************

_Author's note:_ Remember, Mai is a guardian angel, so she can appear visible or invisible depending on her wish. Just wanted to clear any confusion. (Cough) Do you want me to update? If you do, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer:_ _Me? Own Yu-Gi-Oh? Ha-ha, what a joke. _

_Author's note:_ AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it! Someone sent me SPAM!!!!! (Glowers) This is soooooooooo unbelievable! Did you know what that idiot wrote? **Down with slutty Anzu**, THAT'S WHAT!!!!!!!!! U_U  You know who you are, you evil flamer. Just because I support a character you hate, does NOT mean you have the right to ruin my computer! If I find out your home address, I'll stalk you and sue you for all you're worth! Grr…

Now that that's over, let's get down to business. ^_^  I'd like to thank all the reviews. I appreciated each and every little reviews like my birthday presents. YOU'RE ALL THE BEST!!!!!!!!! This chapter is EXTRA EXTRA long with you guys in mind. Enjoy!

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution…     (A/U)

**********************

Chapter Four: Meetings 

**********************

" I still think you had something to do with the whole thing!" Téa exclaimed as she walked into grocery store, a list of ingredients for a Christmas fruitcake crumpled in her fist.

Mai blinked, looking innocent. " Me? I didn't do anything."

The brunette cast her a look of doubt. Mai sighed. " Okay, okay. So I spiced things up a little. Big deal."

" A little? Try A LOT!!!!!" Téa threw her hands in the air for emphasis. Her 'guardian angel' had almost ruined her life! " You should have seen Mom's face! Ugh!" She remembered the incident like it was just yesterday – which it was.

**~*[**_FLASHBACK_**]*~**

" Téa, I'm home. Sorry I had to leave you, dear. Someone pulled a prank phone call on me… Téa?" Mrs. Gardner stopped and looked around. Where was her daughter? She caught sight of a stool under a doorknob and walked over curiously. " Téa, are you in there?"

_The brunette's eyes widened. " Oh no! Ryou, please get off!"  
  
_

_Ryou tried to. He really did. " I-I can't! My hands are stuck, remember?"_

_Mrs. Gardner opened the door. It was like a horrifying nightmare in slow motion. Téa and Ryou froze in horror as her mother entered the bathroom and saw them on the floor, their arms around each other, and their positions…awkward._

_There was a long and pregnant pause. Then Mrs. Gardner crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. " What do we have here…?"_

_" Mom, I can explain. I know it doesn't look like it, but it's not what you think," Téa said, sounding panicky._

_" Of course… First, explain why you're hugging each other. Then, explain why you're on the floor."_

_Téa and Ryou blanched, blushing deepest, reddest tomato color ever seen, and pushed each other off one last time. Surprisingly, this time it worked. They were stood up, too embarrassed to look at each other. " Mom, I can explain… Ryou'sjacketgotwetbecauseofthesoupsowewantedtodryitandwhenweturnedthedoorknobitwouldn'topensowewerestuck_

_hereandthenRyou'sarmsgotstuckonmywaistandthenweweredancingandthen…you came in," Téa explain in a single breath._

_" She's right, Mrs. Gardner. It was an honest mistake," Ryou said._

_Mrs. Gardner nodded calmly. " Right, I'm sure you didn't mean it. Ryou, please take your leave."_

_Ryou nodded meekly, grabbed his jacket and shot Téa an 'I hope you'll be all right' look before exiting the room. Téa gulped._

_" Now…explain to me again…"_

**~*[**_End of Flashback_**]*~**

" I COULD JUST KILL YOU, MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Téa yelled, stomping down the grocery store. 

Everyone within a ten-mile-radius was giving Téa strange looks. " Who are you talking to, miss?" an old lady asked.

" TO HER OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Téa pointed to the blond standing beside her, smirking.

" Oh…" The old woman nodded, looking at her husband. " Kids…them and their imaginary friends…"

" Imaginary friend?" Téa echoed incredulously. " She's standing there right now! Oh…no wait. Mai…"

" Like I said, Téa. I'm invisible to the human eye except you," Mai said amusedly.

" No wonder everyone was looking at me like I was crazy! Oh great!" Téa groaned, dropping her head into her hands. " Now I'm officially losing my mind. Ugh! Why does this happen to me? WHY?!! I'm a good person. I do all my chores and homework. I'm friendly, kind and caring. SO WHY!!??"  
  


" Téa, calm down. You're losing it," Mai said, looking a bit worried.

Téa took a deep breath and calmed herself. " Okay, I think I'm done ranting. Umm…I'll just buy the ingredients for the fruitcake. You stay here. DON'T CAUSE ANY TROUBLE!!!" she warned sternly.

Mai nodded, holding up one hand. " Scout's honor." Of course, her fingers had been crossed behind her back.

" Good." Téa turned and started buying the food.

Mai smirked. Just because Téa was her mistress, didn't mean she had to stand there doing nothing all day. Her attention was drawn to a dress shop across the street selling the hottest clothes modern mortals wear. Hmm… Téa wouldn't miss her…

She crossed the road, not noticing the car speeding toward her.

Just a few miles away, a blond guy was listening to his headphones was shocked out his reverie when he saw a gorgeous babe walking down the road, WITH A CAR RIGHT BEHIND HER!!!!!!! _Omigod! Does she think she's Superwoman or somethin'?_ he thought.

Mai was startled to find that she was suddenly being pushed out of the car's way. A blond with golden-brown eyes glared at her. " Hey, what didja think you were doin'? Tryin' to commit suicide?" he demanded.

Mai blinked. " Y-You can see me?"  
  


He scowled. " Of course I can. I'm not blind!"  
  


" B-But you can't!" Mai frowned. _Angels are supposed to be invisible to the human eye…but there is a loophole. Only the few who possess a heart of gold can see us. Does that mean…?_ She cocked her head, smirking. " I can't believe it."  
  


" What? Dat someone actually saved you?" he asked. 

 " No, it's just…never mind." Let's be honest here. If she told him she was a guardian angel who could only seen by a heart of gold, he'd think she was nuts! " So I should thank you properly, Mister…err…"

" Joey. Joey Wheeler at your service."

Mai laughed. " Okay, Mister Joey Wheeler. I should thank you properly…and what better way than a date with yours truly?"

" A-A date?" Joey stuttered. Now _that_ he hadn't expected!  
  


" Yeah, a date. It'll be fun." Mai winked playfully. " I'm new in this town, and I need an escort to show me around. Guess today's your lucky day."

Joey blushed. " Well…I guess…"

" Then stop standing there like an idiot and let's get moving!" Mai grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street.

Meanwhile, Téa had finished buying the groceries and walked out of the shop. Mai was nowhere to be found. " Ugh! Where on earth did she get to?" she muttered.

" Téa?" 

That voice… Her heart started beating faster against her ribs. Ryou Bakura appeared as if by magic beside her, smiling. " I thought I recognized you, but I wasn't sure…"

" R-Ryou," Téa stammered, blushing. " Hi. Err…nice to see you again." 

" Look, sorry about yesterday. It swear I didn't mean you to get into trouble," Ryou said, looking truly upset. Téa smiled. _What a sweetheart._ " It isn't your fault, Ryou. Things just happen…"

Ryou glanced at the bags in her hands. " Looks like you're going to make a fruitcake."

Téa nodded. " Yep. It's for my family dinner. Christmas Eve is just two days from now, and I have to get the ingredients early before it's sold out. I think everyone's doing last minute shopping."

Ryou reached out and took the groceries from her despite her protests. " It's the least I can do," he said. 

_What a gentleman,_ Téa thought. _He's not at all like…like…_

" Hey, Téa!"

The brunette stiffened, her blue eyes narrowed. " Duke Devlin," she muttered.

And there he was, her worst nightmare strutting arm-in-arm with Miho Nozaka (his No. 19th girlfriend this year), smirking widely.

*******************

**End of Chapter Four**

*******************

_Author's note:_ For those who don't fully understand, I'll explain. Mortals can't see Angels unless they possess a heart of gold (like Joey). Téa has a pure heart too…only she doesn't _want_ a guardian angel, therefore Mai can sometimes appear invisible to her. U_U  Yes, after reading Chapter Three, you might agree with me. ^_^  But we all still love Mai, because she's setting things into motion! (Cough) Before I give away any hints, don't read after the dot.


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer:_ _If I had three wishes, I would first wish to become queen of the world, own Yu-Gi-Oh and finally, meet Téa in person! Sadly, I know none of them will ever come true…unless you have a genie I could borrow? _

_Author's note:_ THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!! The reviews were all so wonderful! (Huggles reviewers) You're amazing! Yes, you are! What's not amazing is the fact that homework ganged up on me. I practically pulled my hair when I saw my chemistry homework. Brain…overload… But now I'm back again.

To **Vas1201 and Demona**: I'm really _really _**really **sorry! But "_Cold, Cold Heart_" story is still under revising and it'll take some time to finish re-editing it. But don't worry. As soon as it's done, you can read FIVE CHAPTERS instead of just four as a bonus. Remember, patience is a virtue. ;

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution… (A/U)

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Take My Hand

**

-

Téa narrowed her eyes as Duke Devlin approached her, walking arm in arm with Miho Nozaka, his No. 19th girlfriend of the year. " Hey, Téa, what's up?" Duke asked, smirking with his all his macho pride. The smirk faded when he saw Ryou standing quietly beside her. " Who's that guy?"

" Oh…him?" Téa glanced at Ryou, and the naught side of her took over. It was so obvious Duke wanted to make her feel miserable by prancing around with Miho. Well, two can play at that game. She grabbed the surprised Ryou's arm and pulled him to her side. " He's my new boyfriend," she said sweetly. " Ryou, Duke. Duke, Ryou."

Ryou gaped at her in shock. " B-But we never – "

She clamped her hand over his mouth. " Oh, silly Ryou. He just moved to the neighborhood and we sort of hooked up. He's still kind of shy about it. Right, Ryou honey?"

The comical look on Ryou's face almost made Téa laugh. But she forced herself to smile in ex-boyfriend's direction. Oh, the look on Duke's face was just _priceless_!

" Your boyfriend? Wow. He's a total hunk! Where'd you get him, Téa?" Miho asked, drooling.

She pulled Ryou closer. She didn't like that gleam in Miho's eyes. _Téa, are you **jealous**?_ A voice inside her head teased.

" So what if I am?" she muttered under her breath. " It doesn't mean anything…" Yeah. Right.

Duke smiled tightly. " Well, Miho and I were just going for our date. Let's go, Miho."

" But Duke! You said you wanted to make Téa jealo – " Duke had clamped a hand over her mouth. " Shut up, Miho. We're going." He shot a glare at Ryou and walked away.

" Score one for Téa and zero for Duke. Yeah!" The brunette smirked as she flashed a 'V' victory sign behind Duke's back. She turned and cringed when she saw Ryou's extremely red face. " Ryou, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. It was an impulse thing. See, Duke's my boyfriend – "

" Your…boyfriend?" Ryou echoed, staring at her in shock.

" Excuse me. He **was **my boyfriend…until I caught him cheating on me last year," she added bitterly. " And, well, I wanted to pay him back. You…don't mind, do you, Ryou?"

Ryou was looking at her silently, making Téa feel nervous. Finally he spoke. " I don't mind. But…I don't see why Duke would want to cheat on you. He already had you. Why anyone would want another girl when he has you is beyond me." He shook his head to emphasize his point.

" You're right. But…maybe it's just me…I mean it's not like I'm special. If I were, maybe Duke would have been with me instead of seeing other girls." Her eyes clouded with pain at the thought.

" No, Duke was a jerk and you deserve better than him." He was staring deeply into her eyes now. Téa swallowed, trying to look away. She actually thought Ryou was going to kiss her. But instead, he held out his hand and smiled gently. " Come with me. I want to show you something."

_But what about the fruitcake? And I have to look for Mai. And then I – _

_Don't give excuses, girl,_ Téa could almost hear Mai say. _You need to take risks. Besides, like you said, it's not like you're in love or anything._

She stared at his hand. And against her better judgment, she took it.

= = = = = = = = = =

" What in heaven's name is this?" Mai stared at the ice cream cone melting in her hands with a disgusted look on her face. Joey paid the ice cream vendor and bought himself another chocolate ice cream.

He chuckled. " It's called a chocolate ice cream. You eat it. See?" Joey swallowed his ice cream in one bite. " Ta-da!" he exclaimed.

Mai smirked. She found Joey's funny antics amusing. She stared at the 'ice cream' again and sighed. " Okay, I'll give it a try. Here goes nothing." She licked it warily and her violet eyes rounded. " I-It's actually good!"

Joey blinked. " Wow. Don't tell me you've never tasted a chocolate ice cream before? From what universe did you come from?"

Mai was about to tell him that she lived in 'you know where' when she stopped herself. She couldn't tell him. It was absolutely forbidden to tell any mortal (except the master) about her true home. _But aren't you breaking one of the sacred laws just by being with him?_ she thought.

Luckily, Joey forgot about the question as he stared at ice cream hungrily. In fact, he was drooling a bit. " Hey, Mai. You gonna eat dat? If you're not, I'm always available."

Mai laughed and gave it to him. " Joey, you are such a dog."

" Hey! Don't call me that!" Joey protested as he ate the ice cream. " The only other person who calls me that is Kaiba. And Mister Moneybags is a pain in the as – I mean, neck." He didn't want to curse in front of a lady; especially since he wanted to impress her with his 'charms'. " Hey, since you've never tasted ice cream before…then I bet you haven't eaten stuff like hamburgers and French fries," he gave her an accusing look.

Mai shrugged. " Is it a crime?"

" Of course it's a crime. It's like you've never been into a McDonalds!"

The blank look on Mai's face made him shook his head. " Oh, you poor thing. Well, not to worry. Ol' Joey here will help open up your taste buds," he grinning widely as he held out his arm for her.

Mai hesitated. She had to check on Téa soon. But she also wanted to spend more time with Joey. _Just one more hour. Then I'll leave,_ she promised herself. " Okay, count me in!" She smirked and slung her arm into his. Joey smiled back but he couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that she felt familiar…as if… No. It must be his imagination.

-

**End of Chapter Five **

* * *

_Author's note:_ Phew! It's a good thing Joey's silly, or Mai's secret would have been blown. And this won't be the last we'll see of our dear Duke and Miho. Oh? Want more, aye? THEN REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer:_ _I am not Kazuki Takahashi; therefore I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yep, life sucks._

_Author's note:_ Over 100 reviews!!!!! (Eyes sparkle) That's amazing! Omigod! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! (Dances around the room) I feel so happy! In fact, I think I'm going to indulge myself by eating some chocolate to celebrate. I told myself I have to stop eating chocolate or I'll get diabetes, but I think in this case I'll make an exception. This chapter is dedicated to my friend **Jade**, who inspired part of this chapter. Thank you, amigo!

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution… (A/U)

* * *

****

**Chapter Six: Falling in Love**

-

****

" Ryou, what is this place?" she asked breathlessly.

" You like it?" he asked.

" Of course I do!" Téa smiled blissfully. " It's gorgeous! I never knew there was a park behind that building. It's like the one from the Secret Garden." Before her was a beautiful field, with a wonderful array of flowers and Sakura trees. She ran forward and stared in wide-eyed wonder.

" I found this place while I was taking a walk here yesterday. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ryou allowed his eyes to drift over the peaceful surrounding. " In fact, this place inspired me to write a song for my guitar."

" A song?" Téa looked at him curiously. " What song?"

Ryou flushed. " I-It's nothing. Forget I said anything…"

" No, no. I'd like to hear it! Please?" Téa pleaded.

Ryou smiled tentatively. " Well…if you really want to… But I warn you; I'm not the greatest singer in the world."

" I think I'll take that chance." Téa plopped down next to Ryou, who sat down on a log under the shade of a tree.

Ryou cleared his throat and Téa listened to his every word.

-

****

****

****

****

**" I haven't known you very long**

**But that's not the way I feel**

**I've told you all about me**

**There's nothing to conceal.**

**What I say might sound silly now**

**But you'll find it to be true**

**I never thought that when we met**

**I'd fall in love with you.**

**You are my new beginning **

**You're the door to life beyond**

**You're all that I could ever want**

**Or ever need to carry on. **

**You're the future I have dreamed of**

**You're a new and brighter day**

**With you, there is no looking back**

**The past can fade away.**

**Though I haven't known you very long**

**You'll find all I've said is true**

**I never thought that when we met**

**I'd fall in love with you."**

**-**

" Bravo!" Téa applauded, smiling. " That's wonderful, Ryou! You'll become a great singer someday." She laughed as a thought occurred to her. " You know, this is like one of those mushy scenes on TV when the boy serenades the girl with a song."

" That's right," he said, staring into Téa's eyes, " and this is the part when the boy would usually kiss the girl."

" Really?" _Stop flirting, you stupid girl!_ Téa scolded herself angrily. _Do you actually want to fall in love? Huh? After what Duke did to you? _

_But Ryou isn't like that. He's sweet, nice, kind…_

_And also a guy. All guys are the same. They steal your heart and then break them after they have their fun. It's not worth it. Now look away, psycho girl! Stop staring!_

Téa tried to force herself to look away. But Ryou's gentle brown eyes continued to mesmerize her…

There was a long silence…until finally Ryou sighed.

" I'm sorry, Téa. But I have this very stupid impulse to kiss you. May I?"

Téa nodded, unable to trust herself to speak. She wanted this moment so badly. All her inner warnings about Duke and untrustworthy men disappeared as Ryou leaned over to kiss her. She sighed and kissed him back.

= = = = = = = = = =

****

" That was delicious! My god! Where has McDonalds been all my life?"

Joey smiled at Mai, who was busy eating a hamburger. " Glad you like it," he said. " Now I'm going to show you hotdogs. Then you can try out some sandwiches. Next I'll show you some **real **food like – "

" Whoa, there! I don't want to bloat up, now do I?" Mai raised an eyebrow, as she looked him up and down. " Why aren't you fat after eating so much food? What's your secret?" She was amazed, because Joey had eaten five hamburgers, two boxes of French fries, and three chocolate drinks for lunch. All that food, and he still didn't gain an ounce of weight.

" Now it wouldn't a secret if I told you, now would it?" Joey replied. He looked down at his feet, smiling widely. " You know what, Mai? I never thought girls were much fun to be with, but you're different. And I think – Mai?" He sweatdropped when he realized Mai wasn't beside him. He glanced backward and saw Mai, frozen on the spot, staring at the beautiful ring displayed in a jewelry shop.

" Hey, whatcha doin'?"

Mai didn't reply. She was still staring at the ring.

Joey walked up to see the ring and frowned. " What's so fascinating about that thing?"

Mai shook her head. " Oh…err…nothing. It's nothing. L-Let's just go – "

" No way. You like that ring, don't ya?"

Mai nodded. " Sure I do…"

" So I'm gonna get it for ya. C'mon!" He pulled the surprised Mai into the shop.

" But Joey, you've already wasted so much money on me!" Mai protested.

But Joey would hear nothing of it. " But nothing. This is a date, ain't it? And I want to make this date memorable." Joey faced the saleslady. " Excuse me, miss. I want that ring at the window."

The saleslady raised an eyebrow as she looked at Joey and Mai. " Oooooh, how cute! Buying a ring for your girlfriend?"

Mai's cheeks reddened but tried to look indifferent. Joey blushed and quickly shook his head. " No, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends. So…about the ring?"

The saleslady didn't look convinced about the 'just friends' part but got the ring for Joey. " That'll be 385,000,00 yen."

Joey cringed. That was going to put quite a hole in his monthly allowance. " Okay, I'll take it. Just give it to me please."

Mai caught her breath when Joey put the ring into her finger. " Joey…I don't know what to say…"

Joey shrugged. " Hey, take it as a gift."

Mai stared at the ring, touched by the gesture. _Joey Wheeler…is the sweetest boy I've ever met._ Joey's eyes rounded as she kissed his cheek.

Joey blushed, touching his cheek. " Err…umm…why'd you do that for?"

Mai simply smiled. " Take it as a thank you."

-

****

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

****

_Author's note:_ The next chapter will be up soon. It'll have a small twist…but I can't tell you what it is yet. Here are a few things I have to add if you're confused after reading this chapter:

(A) Yes, the saleslady had a heart of gold.

And (B) Yes, I wrote this song myself…with Jade's help, of course. She tweaked it to give it that certain 'cuteness'.

Remember, reviews make the world go round. Till next time, ja!


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and that's that. _

_Author's note:_ Thanks for all the pretty reviews! As you all requested, the seventh chapter! (Readers glares) ;; Sorry, I know I haven't updated for almost a month. But I've been busy studying for exams and stuff. But now that the chapter is here, you'll forgive me right? OO;; I'm guessing by your glares that you're not happy…

Umm…cookies for reviews?

-

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution… (A/U)

* * *

****

**Chapter Seven: Tangled Emotions**

-

****

_Wow!_ Téa thought. She was no stranger to kissing, but unlike all the other kisses she had had, Ryou's was by far the best. He tasted like a mixture of vanilla and chocolate, which happened to be her favorite flavors. He pulled her closer, and Téa obliged eagerly, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Finally, they broke off, breathless. Their arms were still around each other and it felt…right.

" T-That was..."

" Amazing," Ryou finished for her, smiling. " You're amazing."

" Ryou..." Téa felt shaken when she saw the intensity and sincerity on Ryou's face as he took her hands in his.

" Téa...I-I've never felt like this for a long time. You're very dear to me. And...I think I may be in love with you."

She stared at him, speechless.

" I know it may sound surprising...since we've only just met. But I felt a connection with you that I haven't felt since...a long time. What I'm trying to say is...do you like me too?"

Téa suddenly stood up, pulling Ryou's hands off of hers. " Ryou, you're a good friend. But..." She looked downward sadly. " But I can't. I can't love you."

Ryou looked shattered. " Why?" he asked softly.

" Because I just can't! I-I can't! Ryou, don't you see? I can't trust any male! Duke changed me. H-He..." She couldn't continue, because the look on Ryou's face not only tore her heart, it shed something new in her heart. She hadn't felt it since Duke...

" I thought you were strong, Téa." Ryou stood up and turned around. " But I was wrong. You're letting Duke destroy your happiness."

" Who are you to put it so lightly?!" Téa yelled. " You don't know half of what I've been through!"

" I would if you would just tell me!"

Téa nearly jumped when she heard Ryou shout for the first time since she'd met him.

He took a deep breath, calming down. " I'm sorry. Maybe it was the moment. Maybe it was the song, the sun, the romantic scenery. It got to me. So let's pretend this never happened. Because I'll never let it happen again." And before Téa could call him back, Ryou was gone. Leaving her alone to drown in her miserable thoughts.

That maybe...just maybe...she may be in love with him too.

" But I can't!" Téa cried, dropping to her knees. " Boys are all the same...aren't they? Aren't they?!" She looked up, glaring at the sunset. But there was no answer.

Only silence.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

" …And then _wham!_ I threw that ball into the hoop and won the game!"

Joey talked animatedly as Mai listened. She was amazed by how many food, games and fun mortals have in their world. As she was eating her banana sundae, she thought of how amazing her date with Joey had been and how she wished the evening would never end…

" Mai!" the voice hissed.

Mai turned around, wondering who could be calling her. Her eyes zoomed in on the fly buzzing around the food. It landed on the table, and making sure no one heard it said, " What on earth are you doing?! You're supposed to be watching out for Téa Gardner. Not this…this stranger!"

" Sorry, sir. Something just…came up." The fly was no ordinary insect. It was an angel – the _head_ angel, to be exact. He had temporarily used the body of a fly to talk to Mai, and was extremely censured by the fact that she wasn't with Téa like she was supposed to. The fly narrowed its' eyes as it looked the scruffy-looking blond up and down. " You know, it's as if I know him from somewhere before…"

" Of course you don't!" Mai quickly denied. " He's a nobody. I'm merely – "

" You're merely wasting time. Now find Téa. I sense something bad will happen to her soon…" With those ominous words, the fly buzzed away…and got smacked down by a rolled newspaper. " A-ha! Gotcha, you little twerp!" Joey exclaimed.

Mai stood up. " Umm…I have to go now, Joey. Err…I have to…umm…find a friend."

" Oh, that's too bad," Joey looked extremely disappointed. " There're still so many things you haven't done yet. Like visiting the museum and the arcade… Hey, maybe tomorrow evening we can continue our little adventure?"

_Say no, say no, say no…_ " No, Joey. I-I can't."

" Oh, come on! Pretty please?" Joey whined.

Mai turned away, determined not to fall into his trap. _Mai, you better repeat after me: Say no, say no, say no…_ " No, really Joey. I can't. I don't have the time."

" Please, please, please, please?" Joey shot her his cute 'puppy-dog' look.

" I…okay, I guess one more day wouldn't hurt." Did she just say that? _Mai, you have gone officially insane._

" Great! I'll see you at three at…umm…where do you wanna meet up?"

Mai frowned, then smiled. " Meet me at 124th Avenue, Finnegan Drive."

" Okay. See you then!" Joey smiled wistfully as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen disappeared from his view. Then a thought dawned on him. _Isn't 124th Avenue his classmate Téa's house?_

_-_

****

**End of Chapter Seven **

* * *

****

_Author's note:_ Uh-oh, troubles are brewing. What are Duke and Miho up to? Will Joey find out about Mai's real identity? And when will this lazy author ever update again? All these questions shall be answered in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer:_ _I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yes, I do! Now if only I can change my name to become Kazuki Takahashi… _

_Author's note:_ Sorry, it took so incredibly long to update. I've been doing some research on a project I'm doing. But now I'm back and ready to write! Huge thanks to Jade and Krissy for putting me into my seat and forcing me to write. Now let's enjoy the chapter.

Review please!

-

**Title:** _Téa's Angel_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Summary:** After the last disastrous breakup, Téa never wants to fall in love again. But her guardian angel Mai doesn't agree. She thinks love is the only way Téa will heal from the past…and the new boy next door Ryou Bakura was the perfect solution… (A/U)

* * *

****

**Chapter Eight: Too Late**

-

****

The door swung open and Téa walked into the house with her head bowed. Mai had been waiting on the sofas, waiting her return. She could sense the overwhelming sadness deep within the brunette. " Hey, what's wrong, Téa?" she asked.

Téa looked up, revealing the tears sliding down her cheeks. " Mai, think I've made a terrible mistake."

" Sit down and tell me everything," Mai ordered.

So Téa did. She told him about Ryou, about his confession, and about her own tangled emotions. Mai listened patiently. And when she heard the part where Téa said she couldn't love Ryou, she exclaimed, " You said **what**?!"

" I said that I couldn't love him," Téa repeated.

Mai laid a comforting hand on Téa arm. " Téa, no human on earth is incapable of loving…"

" But I can't. Don't you see? Males are all the same. They're untrustworthy. After a girl has fallen madly in love with them, they'll break their hearts. I mean some guys are okay. They're great to hang out with. But I won't have another guy get too close to my heart and then breaking it!"

Mai was silent for a moment. Then she sighed. " Téa, you're letting Duke ruin your happiness."

Téa frowned. " That was what Ryou said too."

" And he's right. When has Ryou ever abused your trust? Has he ever done anything horrible to you? Did he push your into a relationship? I don't think the guy wants to have a relationship himself…"

" Why?"

Mai blinked. " What?"

" Why? Why doesn't he want a relationship? Do you know something I don't?" Téa demanded.

" …"

" Mai!"

" Okay, okay. I did some angel research on the guy to see if he was compatible with you. His mother is dead and his sister died in a car crash five years ago. His father couldn't stand the pain and emotion turmoil, so he willingly accepted jobs that take him away from home. And since Ryou doesn't have any other family because his father was an only child, that leaves him very much alone. He may be polite and nice, but he never tries to get too emotionally tied because he moves around a lot. So you see Téa, Ryou doesn't want to love you, but no one can control their feelings."

Téa dropped her head into her hands. " I'm such a coward."

" Why?"

" Because after all he's gone through, Ryou is brave enough to face the hurt. I'm not." She stood up, eyes downcast. " And you know what, not falling in love with him is impossible already. I'm in love with him, Mai. But I know it's too late. He can't love me. I'm the most pathetic excuse for a human being. I can't be with him after I stomp his love like that. He deserves better…"

And before Mai could even blink, Téa had disappeared into her room.

" That's right…" Mai sighed to herself. " And you're not the only one."

If Téa was a coward, then she was twice a fool.

" Joey…"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Joey whistled as he happily walked by his two best friends, Yugi and Tristan. When he didn't greet them, Tristan immediately trapped his head in a lock. " Hey, that's rude of you! You should say hello to your friends after being absent from the arcade for the whole evening. Where were you?" he asked.

Joey smiled widely. " Hello, Tristan, Yugi. Good to see you guys. Nice weather we're having."

Tristan blinked. Shouldn't Joey be trying to escape his headlock by now? Or maybe taunt or insult him? Something was up.

" Joey, are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly. " You look…different."

" I feel different too." Joey disengaged Tristan's hands.

" What's got into you?" Tristan demanded. " Are you crazy?"

" I'm in love."

" Ah!" Yugi nodded wisely. " That kind of crazy."

" The perfect woman," Joey said blissfully.

" What's her name?" Tristan asked. " When did you meet her?"

" Her name is Mai. And who cares how I met her? She's perfect for me!"

" Perfect? What if this woman has some deep, dark secret that she's keeping from you, huh?"

" Nonsense. She's an honest woman. Maybe she even loves me as much as I love her."

" And you've known her how long?" Yugi asked.

Joey smiled amiably. " A few hours and all my life."

" Listen yourself," Tristan snorted. " You've taken leave of your senses."

Joey ignored him and continued walking home, leaving Tristan and Yugi to regard each other uneasily.

When he was out of their sight Joey stopped and looked up at the sky.

" At last," he said ecstatically. " She came to me. And she's perfect." He decided he would tell her his feelings the next time they meet.

-

****

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

****

_Author's note:_ And before you leave, take a peep at my R/A one-shot "**Love in Silence**." Tune in next time for the next chapter!


End file.
